


do everything you want to do

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Gen, Internal Conflict, mina's struggling, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Mina's nervous about something she really wants to do. But her nail artist gives her that extra bit of confidence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	do everything you want to do

Mina entered the nail salon and immediately the nail artist noticed something's wrong.

"Mina-ssi, you look down. What's wrong?" she asked as the girl sat down across from her.

"There's just a lot on my mind right now. But I'll be okay," Mina told her with a smile. A smile the other woman read right through.

"Something's bothering you. You can tell me," the artist said. She always encouraged her guests to speak about themselves. Everyone needs a place to keep their secrets and she was never one to tell about what she knew. TWICE was no different. Mina was no different. "You can trust me."

Mina sighed as she put her hands out for the nail artist to do her job. She already knew what to do so there was no speaking. Just quiet before Mina spoke.

"I want to tell my members something. Something big. Something so big, it could ruin everything if it doesn't go right. I need to do it soon, though. I want to be honest with them. But it's so hard not knowing how things could change."

The nail artist nodded while working on her nails as the girl went on.

"My blood relatives don't even know. TWICE is my family, they mean everything to me, it's only right I tell them first. But I can't even say it. I've never even said it out loud to myself. It's been buried inside me for so long. And now I accept it, I'm ready to just be me, but it's so hard to tell everyone."

"Mina-ssi, I think, whatever it is, your members will understand and accept you as well. They love you, nothing will change that," the nail artist told her.

Mina's hands started to shake a little, but nothing major. The other woman could tell this meant a lot to Mina. Her guests may not realize, but she's very good at reading others. Mina was battling with herself over her sexuality for quite some time, but now she faces another conflict. Coming out. It was in her best interest to be honest with her members, not having to carry the weight of her secret alone anymore. But at the same time, it was no small thing. So many possible negative outcomes. Even with her family. She could lose her parents, and she could ruin her team's dynamic. But the secret was getting harder to keep.

An idea comes to the nail artist's mind as she and Mina talk about her situation without ever touching on what the secret was.

Min didn't have to come out to her nail artist, but she was very glad to have someone to talk to outside of her family home and dorms.

"The whole world doesn't have to know. Only the ones you feel should know the realest you," she added.

Mina didn't reply though. She just thought. And thought. And thought.

But by the time she opened her mouth to speak, her time at the nail salon was up. The nail artist finished her nails already. thin french nails with rainbow colors. Simply and pretty. Mina now knows that her nail artist known her secret, and probably always has. Mina cleared her throat and thanked the woman. She allowed her to take the necessary pictures to post later and left. She was still outside the salon when she got a notification. It was the post about her nail art. The pictures of her hands with a caption that read "Mina do everything you want to do _✨_ _🌈_ ."

Mina looked back at the salon where the nail artist was standing at the doorway watching her. Mina bowed deeply towards her with a smile. A genuine smile this time.

On her way home, she texted all her members to meet in her place and wait for her. She got home to all her members nervously in her living room.

With a deep breath and another look at her prideful nails, she told them.

"I'm gay. And I wanted you all to know about that important part of me. You all mean so much to me, it's only right. So there, I'm gay."

Immediately, eight bodies rushed up to her at once and brought her into a tight group hug. It was quiet for a while, but then they all started speaking over each other, reassuring Mina that she was loved and that nothing would change and many more things she needed to hear.

Tears were present on everyone's face when they pulled apart, but Jihyo wiped away Mina's first, lacing her fingers with the Japanese girl's.

"I really love you all, thank you for being so accepting," Mina said softly, looking around at all her members.

"No, Mina," Dahyun interrupted, reaching to grab Mina's other hand, "We thank you for being you and trusting us."

"And we'll kill anyone that makes you feel different," Sana added, wrapping her arms around Mina's waist.

All the others agreed and continued joking around, trying to keep a smile on Mina's face.

All nine of them stood together that night, just like they did when they lived in their old cramped dorms. Just another reassurance to Mina that everything was okay, it was all going to be okay.


End file.
